Talk:Akihiro (Earth-616)
Daken isn't gay I don't know why everyone says he is gay. just because he has shown homosexual behavior on two occasions doesn't mean he is gay. according to the marvel writers, daken is no more homosexual than he is heterosexual. it was recently confirmed he is bisexual, but he is not completely gay. : You are right, of course, but that's more of a philosophical than a practical point. Inside or outside the marvel universe, hardly anyone is "completely gay" in every aspect (just like hardly anyone is "completely heterosexual", for that matter) - it's not an on/off-black/white kind of question, but a very complex construct of behaviour, identity and sexual attraction (according to the American psychological association) where the three aspects don't always have to be congruent. We also feature Rictor and Mystique as "gay characters" even though both of them obviously have had heterosexual contacts. Categorizing a character as gay (the way i understand it at least) isn't meant as a conclusive categorization of a character, but rather a note that said character has had same-sex relations. This might be a little unprecise, but personally, I find this to be more useful than further sub-categorizing into "exclusively gay", "bisexual", "bi-curious", "die-hard hetero", etc.--edkaufman (talk) 04:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Which is another reason we do everything we can to keep sexual preference out of our profiles. Everything is debatable, and people get too fired up about it, much like Political stance. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Powers Did he keep he powers after Decimation? I believe so because I don't think Osborn gave him any kind of new technology when he joined the Dark Avengers to keep his powers. :Yes, he kept them, though we didn't even know he existed at the time. I think he was still living in Japan. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:58, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Well that powered mutant after HoM are more then 198, aren't they? And one more thing, what did he do with the Muramasa Blade? If he bonded his bone-claws that if he pop them on he wouldn't regerate his arms, am I right? :I don't think the creators stuck with that '198' business very long. There's obviously more than that now that Hope is alive and kicking. :The Miramusa Blade story kind of petered off at the end without concrete resolution. I'm sure the blade will come back into play again someday, especially since Wolve was able to cut off Sabe's head with it. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I may be a stickler for spelling, but the word "result" is missing its "r". Right after the bit about The Thing beating him up. That's all - UsagiTaicho :Fixed. Along with another typo I noticed.. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 20:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Surname? Why is the last name in parenthesis? :-- Gnostic 18:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Akihiro is his first name which he later rejected in favor of Daken. His last name is never given. Bendis, who wrote the one or two issues in which he's referred to as Daken Akihiro, seems to have confused it. Cimmeriantics 19:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC)cimmeriantics :Akihiro is his given name, after his adoptive father Akihira. Since that's not his surname, the page should just be "Akihiro", and not in parenthesis. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 18:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) He had it legally changed, right? What comic is he specifically named Akihiro in? We need a reference for the name change. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:27, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I would assume , the (so far only) issue where his adoptive parents appear. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 13:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::There's definitely never been any evidence of him "legally" changing his name (or much of legal anything). He just chose to start calling himself Daken. Andy Nominus (talk) 15:27, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I referred to that issue in that he may have been referred to as Akihiro there. As for him "legally changing it" to Daken, I'm not so sure either that there ever was an issue where that happened. :::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 15:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Chronological... Isn't the Dark Wolverin comics take place before the Wolverine Origins story arc where the X-Men go to kill Daken with the Mamursa sword and they're defeated and Daken soon becomes Weapon XI? If you notice, Daken's claws are not made up of the Mamursa blade's metal in the Dark Wolverine series. They're still bones in Dark Wolverine... Plus, Wolverine issues prior to the comic Dark Wolverine suggest this might be. I beleive it's about two issues before the title change, and one issue after Old Man Logan, they had a recap at the begining going through several weeks. The only thing regarding to Daken that they show is the story arc with Cyber in Wolverine Origins. If you don't know what I'm talking about, check the Wolverine issue after the "Old Man Logan" arc. It's there. Look through the begining and they have a panel with Wolverine attacking Cyber and asking "WHERE IS ROMULUS!?" then look through the rest of the beginning to find anything els pertaining to the stories in Wolverine Origins that relate to Daiken at all. J. A. R. Head 19:22, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :You're probably right, but Marvel hasn't mentioned the discrepancy (metal vs bone claws) just yet. It's altogether possible that the writer of the new series didn't know about the claws change when they started, and left it out. I'm sure it will be cleared up at some point, but for now it makes for some totally sweet trivia about the character! :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) True, but, it's been several months now, almost a year since it happened. He has to know by now. Marvel should have told him by now? But, the issue I mentioned doesn't involve anything els about Daken other than the story "Family Buisness" that involved Cyber. Maybe that was their way of giving us a one up? Maybe "Dark" Wolverine takes place before the X-Men go after Daken with the Mamursa sword and Nick informs Wolverine about the Dark Avengers and Daken's involvment with them. I mean, apparently, we don't get to see What Daken goes through in the amount of time it takes for Nick to find Wolverine in the bar and give him some recap. J. A. R. Head 22:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) References I have gone through the page and referenced every event mentioned. But there are still gaps. Please do not add any more information without references. Thanks. Jacknapier10 (talk) 10:34, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :Don't forget to write in the past tense, Jack.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 18:19, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Daken's Death Did anyone but me notice that Daken probably has the shortest time between being dead and being brought back to life of any Marvel character? Think about it, he died once from blowing himself up while high on Heat pills, but was confirmed to be alive a few months later. Next, he was drowned by Wolverine, but was brought back to life by the Apocalypse Twins almost immediately after that. I know Marvel has a habit of bringing back dead characters, but I think Daken has taken it too far. Phermones and empath powers seaparate. its says his phermones power lead him to him having empathic powers which psionically powered how can his phermones lead to that when there physical. i think there two different powers that allow him to control people or are they both psionically. (Sonicwave567 (talk) 16:54, June 3, 2014 (UTC))